The Wandering Lion
by Kitsune the Fourth
Summary: Rogue of Heart. One who steals the soul for the benefit of the group. What exactly does this mean? Nepeta Leijon finds out the hard way when a mysterious person appears on the meteor... First fanfic, T for blood and language. Should cross over with other fandoms at some point..
1. Chapter 1

The Blind Eternities. The undefinable world between worlds, the very embodiment of potential. Infinite possibility disguised ad endless Void. To most beings this was a space of empty blackness, inhospitable by its very nature. To theose select few, however, those with a shard of this Void burning within their very soul, this place was almost home.

These entities, known as Planeswalkers, saw the Blind Eternities as theyt really were. they could see the limitless mana and ever-swirling aether flowing between countless realities. One such Planeswalker, known as Jace Beleren, had taken up studying this immense Void.  
Jace, although only sixteen years old, was a prodigy telepath For him; reading minds was more natural than breathing; rewriting them, second nature; and controlling them was an art form. This mental prowess, combined with his impulsive tongue and cocky nature, would get Jace into trouble all to often.

Currently he was making a mad dash across the Blind Eternities away from Lilliana Vess; another Planeswalker with a fondness for darkness magic. "Honestly, I didn't mean it that way, Lilli!" He called over his shoulder, ducking underneath a flying dagger composed entirely of black mana, "How was I supposed to know you're that old?!" This prompted a scream of rage from his pursuer; "**DO NOT CALL ME OLD!**" Punctuated with another dagger.

Jace quickly neutralized the spell with a burst of mana, racking his brains in an attempt to escape this predicament. Deciding on a strategy he whirled around, magically creating a wall of mist between himself and Lilliana. "You think this will stop me Beleren? Even here you cast a shadow!" The telepath grimaced as he remembered her shadow tracking spell. With it Lilliana could locate anyone within the same universe, so long as they had a shadow. That would certainly make things interesting.

Immediately adjusting his plans Jace drew his dagger and swiped at her midsection, following up with two stabs at her legs. Lilliana danced out of range of his strikes and countered with a downward slash of the same Doom Blade spell she had been throwing at him before. Rolling to the side the mind mage let fly a burst of icy cold blue magic, forcing his target to dodge back. She retaliated with a flurry of quick slashes aimed to dismember her prey, the majority of which were avoided. However, Lilliana did manage to score a painful hit on Jace's thigh, causing him to hiss sharply. Undeterred, the young man swung over the necromancer's guard, aiming straight for her throat.  
Without warning, Lilliana's hand swept up to catch the youthful 'Walker's wrist, twisting it around and bringing him to his knees. The dagger fading away into nothingness. "Hah! Got you now, boy!"

"Boy? I thought you weren't that old?" Jace replied with a sneer, causing Lilliana's normally beautiful features to twist into a hideous snarl. In her rage she swung the pitch black weapon...

Right into the 'face' of the Jace-shaped cloud now dissipating within her grip. "The first rule of fighting a mind mage," The blue Planeswalker's voice came from behind her, "is 'keep calm.'" Lilliana whirled aroud to find the voice's owner standing calmly, a glowing blue sphere in his hands and a satisfied smirk on his face. The tall woman blanched, recognizing the potent Narcolepsy spell a split second too late. "Nighty-night Lilli." With those words, Jace flung the spell straight into her face. The effect was instantaneous, Lilliana collapsed, falling into a deep, almost coma-like, sleep.

Jace didn't bother staying around to admire his handiwork, opting to find a place to rest and tend his injury and limping hurriedly away from Lilliana's sleeping form. After a short while, he discovered something completely unheard of, a small meteor, floating through the Void, A place where no meteor should ever be. His innate curiosity piqued, Jace cautiously approached the rock. Upon closer inspection the mind mage noticed what seemed to be a building constructed on the surface. When he saw lights in the windows he hesitated, casting a spell of invisibility around himself as a precaution before carefully walking in through a side door.  
Immediately he felt the same subtle change in the mana flow around him as he did whenever he entered a new universe, this place was not a part of the Blind Eternities. Jace paused again, extending his mind to scan the complex, which turned out to be much larger than it seemed due to the fact that it extended beneath the surface of the meteor. Refining his search, he picked up on eight sentient beings scattered throughout the tunnels. As he homed in on the four closest minds to himself his face became grim, two of them seemed worried about something and another was confused, but the fourth and closest mind was what shocked him. This mind was focused on one thing. and one thing only.

**Murder.**

As Jace examined this dark mental signal more carefully he noticed one of the other nearby minds change from worry to determination and start moving towards the murderous mind. He figured a confrontation was coming, and it wouldn't be pretty.

Well, that was my very first chapter. I apologize for almost complete lack of Homestuck, trust me I'm far from done here, I just have to get past my immense feels in the next chapter. Until then please review! ^u^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello everyone out there, apologies for the delay, writer's block is a killer... Anyway, here is the next chapter of The Wandering Lion.. (oh I almost forgot, Homestuck is property of Andrew Hussie, MTG is property of Wizards of the Coast, I make no money off this)

Nepeta Leijon growled in frustration, she hated being left in the dark while her moirail went and did exciting things without her. A while ago Equius had gotten a message and left, telling her firmly to stay put. The small cat-troll had only grudgingly obliged when he had promised to roleplay with her when he had finished whatever it was he had to do. That had been half an hour ago and she was getting impatient. Unable to bear waiting any longer, Nepeta decided to explore the open vent nearby.

Elsewhere in the sprawling tunnel complex, a blue cloaked figure dashed along the hall, intent on finding the source of the murderous thoughts he had picked up on earlier. Coming to a halt before a nondescript door, Jace took a second to prepare his invisibility spell before entering. He quickly took in the warehouse sized room filled with glass tubes large enough to contain an elephant. Two other humanoid figures were at the other end of the room, one calmly sitting on top of a tube with what looked like a bow while the other stood rigidly below. They seemed to be arguing about something. Jace sidled in closer, identifying the being on the tube as the source of the murderous thoughts. As he closed in on them, he was able to pick up on snatches of conversation; "Highblood, I must ask that you come down from there... Please." The one on the ground asked in a low, gravelly voice. The 'highblood' responded in a tone alternating between a silky whisper and outright shouting; "I said, MOTHER FUCKING KNEEL, peasant. Kneel before me, THE TRUE MIRTHFUL MOTHER FUCKING MESSIAHS!"

The 'peasant' made a motion as if he were about to kneel, but hesitated, visibly trembling. That pause seemed to enrage the highblood, and Jace watched in horror as the figure stood up and drew his bow, aiming it at the peasant and letting the arrow fly. Before anything could be done the arrow found its mark, piercing straight through the peasant's left knee and causing him to collapse as the highblood gracefully leapt down from his perch. Now Jace could get a clear look at both of them; they were both humanoid, with ash gray skin, black hair, and orange-yellow striped horns. The highblood was much taller and thinner, and his horns were shaped like those of a goat. He wore a black shirt bearing a strange, curving purple symbol and a pair of spotted gray pants.

The other one was very muscular, with one horn reminiscent of an arrow, ironically enough, while the other appeared to have been broken off at some point. His clothes consisted of a black sleeveless shirt with a dark blue symbol, light gray shorts, and long gray socks, one of which was now stained with his navy blood.

Jace knew what was coming next. In a desperate attempt to stop it he lashed out with his mind, aiming to mentally cripple the creature. Instead, he found the highblood's mind to be a swirling cacophony of random noise that overwhelmed his senses and froze him in place, rendering him unable to do anything but watch the events unfolding before him.

Jace wasn't the only one who was paralyzed. In the air duct directly above him, Nepeta observed the entire scene in silent horror. She simply couldn't believe how the happy, sopor slime addicted Gamzee could suddenly turn into the bow-wielding psychopath below her.

A loud cracking sound brought Nepeta back to her terrible reality. Gamzee had snapped the bow in half with his bare hands and was advancing on the crippled Equius, each step causing a loud honk to echo through the room. The noise galvanized Nepeta into action, and she frantically shoved at the grate separating herself from the mad highblood, to no avail. Gamzee had wrapped the bowstring around Equius' throat like a garrote and pulled it tight, laughing maniacally as his victim struggled for air. Seeing this, Nepeta renewed her efforts to open the grate, olive tears streaking her face as she watched her moirail being murdered.

Eventually, Equius' struggling came to a stop, his eyes rolled back in their sockets, and his body went limp. He was dead.

Nepeta screamed and threw herself at the grate, which finally gave way and allowed her to leap out at the psychotic highblood, claws extended. Hearing Nepeta's shrieking, Gamzee quickly turned around and brought his hand up, catching the small girl's arm in a grip that shattered her wrist bones and stopped her attack cold. The tiny cat-girl fell to the floor in a heap, her wrist still in the mad highblood's clutches. Gamzee leered over her, "Hello there kitty bitch, ARE YOU MY NEXT MOTHER FUCKING CONVERT?"

Paralyzed by fear, Nepeta could only watch as her former friend advanced on her, a loud honk echoing across the room with every step he took.

_Honk. Honk. Honk. Honk._

His trademark juggling club appeared in his hand.

_Honk. Honk. Honk. Honk._

The club was raised into the air, ready to strike.

"Honk honk mother fucker"

The club descended.


End file.
